


Things that go bump in the night

by Rmepashn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Apocalypse, Babies, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mates, Pregnancy, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: Faiths life changes forever one night on a typical slay night out with Buffy. Can she handle it?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

42 BC: Cairo Egypt

The High Priest of Inubus looked down upon the girl heir to the throne. His throne...or so he thought. The child was twelve seasons old. Taller than most boys and faster,stronger and more agile than any warrior he had ever seen. Only he knew what she truly was. Her father named her heir on the day of her birth because she was to be the only living heir. All her brothers and sisters had died or were infertile. 

On the night of her birth he had stood over her screaming mother reading the script to ward of the God of the dead. As he looked down at her squirming form as she was raised to the sun for the first time. A vision filled him. This child would destroy him. All he had worked for. Taking his position as high priest before ascending the throne.

And because of prophecy he knew unless he did something it would happen. Because she was not of man. Nor was she of the Gods. She was something else. Something he'd always just heard about. Rumors of beings that came form her mothers people. Beings that were one with nature in such a way that they became animal. But she didn't have to become. She was one with animal...she was one with the wolf. Even sleeping he could see how her lanky lean form was different. How her nails were darker, he knew if she opened her eyes they would gaze at him with unwavering calm. A feral beauty to be sure. Pointed ears and fangs. 

She was the one that his mother had warned him of.   
So now here he was on the eve of her thirteenth year. Ready to preform a ritual that would damn him to the furthest reaches of hell were he caught. 

But it was what must be.  
So he began to read. 

And watched as her body went unnaturally still and as she slowly dissapeard. He knew he could not kill her without wrath. So he sent her into the future and into an unknown land. 

"Goodbye Prince Raya-talsen"

2003: Sunnydale CA

"B, behind you!" Faith cried as she blocked a blow and spun into a high kick knocking the vampire to the ground. Jabbing the stake into the chest and watching him turn to dust.

Standing she went and helped the blonde up. "Some fight huh..." Tiredly the blonde nodded.

"What do you think they were doing down there?" Buffy turned and looked at her sister slayer.

"I don't know B, wanna go check it out? Maybe it'll be something fun."Faith didn't wait for her to answer and she walked forward. 

"Faith don't you thing we've had enough 'fun' tonight?" Buffy dusted off her jeans and followed the brunette into the tomb. 

Finding her standing in the middle of the room. Looking at the dusty coffins and obvious signs of nests. She walked up to her.

"You bought ready to get back?" Buffy flexed her sore arm. 

"Yeah, yea sure. B...doesn't this look a little odd to you?" Faith stared hard at the floor. Noting the detail etched into each tile. 

"Umm yea sure faith i mean shit its only a tomb...in a cemetery' on the hellmouth....really out of place." Buffy ignored the sharp glare she got. 

"Naw i mean look at the floor. Now i've been in plenty of these tombs but I've never seen one like this. The symbols look funny too." Faith knelt down and ran her finger along one of the tiles, leaning heavily onto the nearest wall she jumped when she felt it give away. Standing up she and B backed up a bit. Watching as the walls and floor shifted, revealing a spiral staircase.

"So B...you gotta sense of adventure?" Faith looked over at he smaller slayer.

"Yea sure why the hell not."Buffy pulled out her stake again and walked carefully down into the stairwell. 

As both slayers walked down they found a room. Large and spartan. In the center was a sarcophagus. On it was a statue of a sleeping wolf. Thick dust and cobwebs clung to every surface like a second skin. 

"Oww...Fuck" Faith jerked her hand back and she examined the gash across it.Glaring at the jagged rock she'd bumped into she walked to the wolf statue.

"Hey Faith...maybe its just me but if you see a huge creepy ass statue...the ideas not to touch it." Buffy carefully walked after her, carefully scanning the area for any possible threats.

"I know B but its just wicked cool lookin" Faith reached out and touched a small crescent shaped carving in the lid.Not noticing as a drop of blood travels down her finger and was soaked into the carving. 

Suddenly the entire room began to shake. "Oh shit B lets get outa here.!" Faith turned and grabbed the older girl by the arm and started running.

"Jesus Faith. Ya think!" Buffy was right on her tail.Jumping through the open door of the tomb they landed in a thud.  
Sensing vampires, they looked up into the faces of five of the blood-suckers.

"Well damn...this fuckn sucks" Faith says.

"Ya know F...i could really just kill you sometimes."Buffy says as she jumps up.

Both taking positions they break off and begin a series of kicks and punches. Quickly taking the group down. 

"Ok Faith...can we go now?"Buffy was trying really hard not to whine but she was fucking tired and had school in the morning.

"Yea that sounds five by five." Turning they began to walk to the Summers residence. When the hair on the back of Faiths neck stood on end.

"Woah...you feelin that?" Faith turned to look towards the wreckage. At a woman...a very naked woman. 

"Umm...hello." Buffy said nervously. As she fingered her stake.

The woman in question turned around and looked at the wreckage. Sighed and walked towards them.  
Faith pulled out her dagger. As the woman got closer without so much as a blink of an eye.She stopped and looked them each over. Then rambled on in a language neither had ever heard before.

"Ah you speak the white man tongue"The woman reached her hand out. 

"What?" Faith asked looked at Buffy who just shrugged at her questioning gaze.

"The white man. I am called Raya-talsen...what are your titles?" Raya looked them each over.

"Umm...i'm Buffy and this is Faith...where did you come from?"Buffy looked at her nervously. Carefully pulling out her cell phone and getting ready to speed-dial Giles.

"I came from the tomb...thank you for waking me up. What year is it? Some time must have passed...i have never seen the talking boxes" Raya turned her head slightly.

"You are Faith?"Not waiting to be acknowledged."I am Raya-Talsen. Son of the Great Pharaoh." She waited patiently as she waited for the pair to catch up. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Faith looked at Buffy and then at the woman. She was tall. Standing at least two inches taller than herself. The woman was lean and had an aura of strength and calm about her. As if waking in a graveyard were a natural occurrence. 

"I'm Faith...this is Buffy.What are you?" Faith looked at the woman carefully. Noting the fierce yellow eyes.A Vampire?no..not a vamp

"I will not hurt you. Who woke me?" Raya looked from one to the other. Noting the wary expressions on both girls.

"What does it matter? If you wont hurt us...what do you want?"Buffy asked. 

"Whoever has awoken me. Is now my mate. I must protect my mate." Raya was tired. Amazing considering she must have been asleep for many seasons.

"Now wait a damn minute. How did you wake up?" Faith had more than panicked at the word 'mate'

"I was sleeping for many seasons. Only the blood of my mate could wake me,now please. I require food and clothing. If you cannot help me. I will be on my way." Raya looked at the pair. The short blonde woman was pretty. But she did not smell like the one who awoke her. Turning to the dark haired woman she sniffed...'ah this is the one' she though...looking her up and down she could not complain. The dark one was tall and she could sense the fight in her. Good for a mate of a skin-walker. 

Walking closer to the dark one. She leaned in and quicker than the girls reflexes could comprehend kissed her.

Faiths eyes widened and she pushed her back...looked frantically at B and at the stranger. 

"YOUR WHAT?!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Faith stared slack-jawed as the stranger continued to stare at her, waiting for her to react. But all Faith could do was stand there pissed as all hell and utterly struck dumb. Apparently Buffy wasnt in the same boat. At this moment she was bent over at the waist struggling to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Oh my god faith...maybe next time i tell you not to touch a statue in the middle of a tomb...you fuckn listen." Buffy stood and wiped tears from her eyes. "So...Raya-Talsen?Is it?"At the womans nod she continued"Well umm...are you a demon or anything that popped outa evil?" 

 

Buffy looked the girl over. She was taller. Probably taller than Faith. Her body was tanned and fit. There was an almost animal quality about her. She didn't miss the pointed ears, or the darkened fingernails. She seemed to look like Oz before he went all wolfy. 

 

"Look first off...who the fuck are you? And what're you talking about...'mate'...lady i am soooo not mate material. Your better off with princess over here"Faith jerked her head. Relieved more than anything to be able to utter a word instead of standing there like an idiot.

"I will tell you who i am. I swear it. But I wish to dress myself first. All you need to know right now is i am the Great Pharaohs prince." At that she walked between them and continued to the entrance of the cemetery.Turning once to look back at the slayers.  
"You coming?" She asked as an eyebrow arched perfectly.

The girls began walking toward the stranger. Each lost in there own thoughts. The woman gave no evil vibe. But she didn't seem...'normal' course why would she...she popped outa a wrecked tomb.

"Hey B" Faith looked at the blonde "Now i know i haven't been to school in awhile...but aren't princes male?" The blonde nodded and turned to look at Raya-Talsen.  
"She most certainly isnt...male...well she is your 'mate' so you ask her" Buffy finished this in a sickly sweet voice.

Growling Faith sped up past her and caught up to the woman.  
"Hey Ray...so umm...you said your prince?" Faith watched as the woman nodded.  
"Well correct me if i'm wrong but aren't princes men?" Faith looked up into the womans face.  
"Yes...but my father could not name me heir if i were woman. So i was raised as a son. There for seen as a man." Raya looked down at the girl. Wondering how much time had passed during her slumber.

This place seemed so alien but she knew it well. The smells, the sounds were so different. Turning to look one last time at the pair of girls. She sniffed the air catching there scent. Now she could find them anywhere.

"Come on Faith. Lets just get her home and see if Giles can think of anything." Buffy walked up to Raya...'God it was bad enough with Faith, now i gotta nearly strain my neck to look her in the eye. "You coming? I can get you food and clothes at my place." Raya nodded and looked back to Faith.

"You know what B you and Ray-Ray here go on back to your place im just gonna go crash." Faith turned and started walking before B could light into her about ditching her with the woman. Instead B was silent. Turning slightly she saw that Raya was following her. And B just stood there. God didn't this woman wanna be a hostess or some shit. The one time Faith was gonna let B have her way and run the show she just lets it follow her.

"We are mates now. I go where you go." Raya said when she caught the flash in the dark ones eyes. She was really fighting to be patient. God she was terribly hungry and these two girls were taking forever to bring her to food. She didn't want to hunt because she was to weak to fight anything were she to come in contact with a demon or blood-rat. 

"Look lady i am so not your mate. I don't play for that team. I was in the minors. Never went pro. So PLEASE just leave me alone." Faith looked back at Buffy, seeing she wasn't gonna be any real help. She just threw her hands in the air and turned to stalk off but instead she nearly hit her head on a tree trunk as Raya grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder and turned back towards B.

"We are ready to come to your home."She said so seriously that Buffy couldn't help but nearly piss herself from laughing so hard.

"Yea come on then. Its this way. You can put her down you know?"Buffy watched as the tall stranger narrowly dodged a knee and she could hear Faith punching and hitting her back.   
"No, shes more likely to comply this way."

"Okay just sayin."Buffy turned and led the way to her house. Neither woman listened as Faith swore and cussed so badly that nearby vampires decided to find a meal elsewhere.

***********

At the Summers resident. A wide-eyed Dawn sat on the sofa. Staring at the woman dressed in sweats and large t-shirt finishing off her fifth helping to the leftover lasagna. She could hear Buffy and Faith fighting upstairs about what to do with the new stranger and knew the stranger could too.  
Turning towards the TV she picked up the remote and flipped it on.   
Jumping at the sound Raya vaulted over the side of the couch and sat in a low crouch, staring at the box.   
"Dawn...why are there people in that box?"Raya turned and looked at the child.She dare not call the girl a child again after the reaction it had gotten earlier.

"Umm...well see the thing is they do it by...shit...BUFFY!"Dawn didn't mind the womans questions. She just didn't wanna get stuck with the hard questions. Willow and Tara walked into the living room with a large old book. As Faith and Buffy came downstairs they all took there seats except for the couch. Which it seemed by silent omission was the strangers.

"So let me get this straight. Faiths blood woke her up. Made the tomb collapse and now shes saying your her mate?"Willow turned to look at everyones face making sure she wasn't wrong. Turning to Raya she asked" How did you end up here? I mean where are you from?"

Raya nodded."I am the youngest child of the Great Pharaoh. Before my birth there was a plague throughout Egypt. Many of my sibling died. Those that did not die were not capable of bearing heirs. So when I was born it was decided that even though I am woman I will walk the path of man. I am also skin-walker. I was sent here by my fathers High Priest. He was a gifted priest but when i was sent here i was not meant to awaken until the call of my mate summoned me. But i have woken once before. I do not know the year. But i do know that it was ten years before i ever saw a 'Spaniard'...the first white man. I was known among them as Spirit Wolf. When the white man came so did there demons. After the Chief's daughter was turned into a blood sucker i was cast out. So i returned to my tomb and slept." Raya looked them each over. She did not feel it was important to mention that the Chief's daughter was her mate before. She didn't feel like going into detail about her curse. Or the difference between her old mate and her new one. 

"Thats quite a story. Well this has been fun.Goodnight everyone."Dawn said after catching the pointed look from her sister, she rose up and stepped over everyone and went upstairs.

"So whats a skin-walker?" Willow asked. She had heard the term before but wasn't to clear on it.

"I am not as a werewolf. It does not take over me. I was born a skin-walker i will die a skin-walker. I change at will. I am not a monster. But a true wolf."Hesitating she looked over at Faith and the two young witches." I am cursed. Her blood woke me but unless she accepts me. I will remain cursed. To walk this earths days as wolf and nights as man."Raya didn't like sharing so much with these strangers. But she didn't smell evil or malice on any of them. 

"So what your saying is unless Faith accepts you as a mate your a wolf during the day and human at night?"Tara asked. Intrigued by what the woman said and the strength of the aura surrounding her.

"Yes. That is correct." Raya felt her ears turn towards a sound outside.What was that smell...'vampire' growling softly she went and opened the door. Standing there a second before launching off the porch into the bushes. She pulled the blonde vampire into the house. And presented him to Faith.

"I am a worthy warrior. I will protect us and our cubs, no harm will come to you. Accept me as your mate."Raya was certain that display of prowess and strength would win the brunettes affections. The brunette seemed stunned into silence at the declaration. Trying not to preen Raya was certain that it was amazement. So she wasn't prepared when the vampire turned and shoved her away.

"What the bloody hell is this. Where'd you dig this one up at?" Spike fixed his hair. And looked at the stranger. 

"Hey Spike. This is Raya...shes a...friend."Faith stared at her hard. She must be stupid that must be it. Nothing else seemed like a good reason at the moment.

"Come on Raya. Ill show you where you'll be sleeping." Faith turned and nearly tripped when Raya grabbed her around the waist and glared at the vampire in a way that screamed 'mine'.

Taking a deep breath Faith counted back from ten. Praying that she would just pass out and wake up to find all of this a dream.

"Will you accept me tonight Faith?"Raya asked.

"Yea yea sure why not."Faith hadn't been prepared for the wave of exhaustion that swept over her. Leading Raya to the guest room she walked in and pulled back the covers and climbed in.

Closing the door softly she looked around at the room. There were many things she would investigate later. But right now it seemed her true-mate would accept her. So she stripped off her clothes and climbed into the bed behind her mate. Nipping at the flesh in her shoulder and running her hand down Faiths ribs she was unprepared when Faith vaulted her off the bed. Okay she was getting annoyed. But she knew she would never be accepted if she scared her mate.

So instead she lay down and curled into a ball. Sleep came quickly. Thank the Gods.

*********

Carefully opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the bright morning sun, she turned and looked around, forgetting for a moment where she was and why. Then looked to the floor, expecting to see 6 feet of the tall Egyptian wacko she was surprised to see instead a dog.

It was laid on its side. Its fur was black with shocks of gray going through it. Then she noticed it was a wolf. The snout wasn't as long as a wolfs and the paws were bigger. Realization hit like a storm. 

"Raya?" Faith whispered. As the wolf stirred and looked up at her with the same eyes. And the same almost arrogant stare. 

"Well shit"Was all she could think to say

TBC


	4. Teaching an old dog new tricks

"So...when she said wolf during the day...she wasn't joking."Willow said as she watched Faith stand staring out the window at the wolf as it stalked some unseen creature in the bushes. 

"Looks that way.Did you find anything?" Faith asked turning towards the redhead who was sitting at the table with old books strewn about her.

"I think so. Its in old Egyptian but it talks about a Prince who is blessed by the Gods themselves. But is cursed. The curse is kinda like this beauty and the beast type deal. Until she wins the heart of her true mate during the Moon Fever she cant go back to waht she was. So basically I'm guessing until you two...you know...shes gonna be after you."Willow could see the dark slayer process this information. 

"So i just need to sleep with her and then its five by five? No more mate talk?"She asked. Red shrugged.

"Thats a possibility but there is the chance that with her being "wolf" it'll turn into a life-long thing. No way to be sure though."Willow looked at the writing on the pages. A lot of it was water damaged and just hard to make out. God why did Giles have to go to that damn conference right now. She could really use his help on this one.

They both looked up as wolf/Raya walked through the door. She really was a large wolf. She sat down at Faiths feet and just stared at her with an unwavering intensity.   
At that moment Dawn came downstairs and walked into the kitchen and came to a halt at the sight of the large dark wolf.

"Woah when did we get a dog?"Dawn asked. Taking a step back when the 'dog' in question growled.

"She doesn't like being called dog...shes a wolf. This is Raya."Faith said. She bit back a smile when Dawns eyes widened and she looked at the wolf. 

"So...she doesn't play fetch then?"Damn she thought...that could been fun to have a pet around again. 

*That Night*

The whole group had made there way over to Buffy's as new spread of the stranger. They all sat warily at the table as the wolf lay down utterly bored and still no more human than shed been moments before.

Anya looked down at the wolf.

"So you found her huh? Damn Raya its been to long. You remember me?Anyanka?"Anya asked, pleased when the wolf perked up at the mention of her name. 

Standing Raya reared up onto her hind legs and felt the change go through her. Shaking her head and waited for her vision to clear and shift back into color. Looking over at Anya she smiled.

"Hey its been awhile. How have you been? You ever get that nosy little soldier?"Raya asked,not caring once again that she was naked.

"Oh yes i did. That little bastard got turned into a cow. Serves him right for groping all those women."Anya laughed along with Raya, both unaware that the present Scoobs were staring at them wide-eyed.

"So your mated to Faith? Thats good. Least now i can stop worrying about her trying to take Xander."Raya stiffened and glared at the boy sitting in front of her, pleased at the waft of fear she smelled.

"Raya chill. Look lets get you dressed and we can figure out what to do."Dawn said as she stood and gently took the taller womans hand and led her up the stairs. Going to a closet at the end of the hall she stepped in and pulled out a box of old clothes. After holding up a couple pairs of pants to Raya and determining which ones would fit she did the same with the shirts. The jeans were snug and fit the woman like a second skin, and the shirt was a dark purple and off set her coloring very well. Dawn studied the woman. Noting the symbols tattooed up the inside of her arms. Knowing there were similar tattoos on her legs and along her spine. The scars that stood out white against her dark skin were covered. 

"Dawn...this place is new to me. Tell me...how do you convince someone to be your mate?"Raya asked softly. Blushing even when Dawn looked at her stunned.

"Umm...well i don't know about Faith but some women like flowers or small gifts. You know things that show you care."Dawn stammered and put the clothes away. 

"This works then? These gifts?"Raya was stunned it could be so simple. When she was mated to Yakumut, daughter to the chief. It had happened because the chief wished to strengthen his people by mating his daughter to the wolf. The tribes totem guardian.

At Dawns nod she turned and walked down the hall and outside. After a few minutes Raya returned dirt smudges on her face and holding in her hand the sorriest looking excuse for a bouquet any of them had ever seen. Holding it out to Faith she waited as the dark slayer took them, glaring at her friends as they seemed to be fighting smiles and giggles.

"Faith. I...care for you."Raya stated standing as tall as she could. It was not until that moment. Seeing the cold stubborn look cross Faiths features that she thought she may not succeed. 

"Thank you Raya."Faith laid the flowers down on the table and turned to the taller woman."It doesn't work that way. I'm not gonna be your mate because you bring me flowers or throw vampires at me. It doesn't fucking work that way." Faith said as she grabbed her leather coat and walked out the house.

Turning to look at each of the people in the room."What does it take to convince that woman that this is best? I will make a good mate."Raya asked. As the shy witch stepped forward.

"Its not about whether or not your gonna be a good mate Raya. Its because Faith isn't the easiest person to get along with and well...your gonna have to really work to get her to do anything really."Blushing the young witch stepped back into her girlfriends embrace.

"Very well. I will try again later. Now...what is an X-box?"She asked curiously.

TBC

Comments?


	5. Dont piss off the little green monster

Faith sat on the couch at the Bronze, watching the gang dance with abandon...not well but they did try. It had been nearly three months since Raya had come into there lives.   
At first things had been okay. She had had the hotel to go to whenever Raya had gotten on her nerves. Which had started happening less and less. Her fascination with the simplest things enchanted her like the microwave or cameras. Cameras freaked her out. So did the toilet. Laughing softly she remembered the look of utter amazement when they explained the mechanics of it. Her favorite was when she discovered the internet. Red had thought itd be good for her to have something to keep her busy, of course once Raya discovered the internet she wasnt seen for nearly a week in her human form. It had made even Giles laugh when Willow had made an attempt to reclaim the computer and just encountered a snarling Raya who everyone discovered was addicted to SIMS.

But back to the present...her hotel that rat palace had been condemned, so now she was living at Buffy's. Which Raya figured out REAL fast meant she could keep this courting thing going. Sure at first it was all she could do not to just deck the woman. But after awhile the 'gifts' which varied from flowers to unconscious vampires and once even a small pile of diamonds...that one had been Anya's fault. She had gone out one night slaying with Buffy and left Raya with Anya and the ex-demon made the mistake of telling Raya that 'Diamonds were a girls best friend' and Anya raving about how many orgasms Xander had gotten for the beautiful engagement ring he had gotten her which of course led to a small string unsolved jewelry store robberies in Sunnydale. Imagine Faiths surprise to walk into her room after a long night of slaying and dancing to find a pile of diamonds on her bed.

The fight that ensued after that sweet but mis-guided escapade had only confused and throughly pissed off Raya who had seen nothing wrong with her actions...it didn't help that Anya backed her up and by default Xander as well...even Willow and Dawn defended her. Buffy seemed to be the only voice of reason.

However after that Faith had slowly begun to see Raya in a new light. A light that scared the fuck out of her...it had started with a few scattered wet dreams. Then this annoying desire to see Raya all the time. Lingering glances of the woman when she strolled around the house naked. That is until Buffy had set rules against it unless she had just transformed. Sometimes B could be such a fun-sucker. 

Then the sparring had started. Raya had insisted that she need to brush up on her fighting skills. Which after an hour match that barely even winded the girl, proved she didn't need brushing up at all. But god what the sight of seeing her all hot and sweaty had done to her. She had been caught by knowing feral eyes after tracking a drop of sweat down the side of her face before it disappeared into her cleavage. What made it worse is she couldn't seem to stop herself when she grabbed the wolf by her arms and pulled her down into a hot almost violent kiss. Feeling Raya pull her close, feeling her hair in between her fingers, Raya's hands move down to pull her ass into her groin. God she'd nearly passed out from arousal. When they had pulled apart needing to breathe. She had looked up into Raya's eyes and felt something she had never felt in her life. So she pushed her away and stalked into the house. That night she began bringing 'dates' home. Why couldn't the girl just want a nice long fuck? Seriously was that so hard? One nice long...hot...sweaty...god she looked good in that skirt. 

Faith was pulled out of her mental ramble after spotting Raya leaning over the bar buying a drink from the bartender. She was suddenly assaulted by the sight of that tight firm ass in a dark brown leather skirt, that did nothing but flatter her legs that seemed to go on forever. She wore a cream colored blouse that offset her coloring well. Knee high boots and some sort of stylish hat that covered her slightly pointed ears. God she was hot. A nice long fuck...why not? Faith stood to make her way over to Raya, weaving her way into the crowd when she was about to reach out and touch her shoulder she was cut off by a small petite redhead in a mini-skirt and halter.

The girl put her hand on Rayas waist and leaned in and whispered something into the wolfs ear. Raya smiled...she fucking smiled. Okay whatever she said couldn't have been smile-worthy. It was wicked hard to get a smile out of the tall woman especially lately. Why was she just grinning down at the redhead? Pinning the iciest glare on the redhead she stepped into Rayas line of vision. Raya turned and smiled at her. Immediately flutters filled her chest and she almost felt dizzy.

"Faith, this is my date...Jessica." Faith was floored. Okay flutters gone. 'DATE!' seemed to be the only word her mind could process at the moment. Raya "Miss your my mate" was on a date with another woman. Ignoring the urge to punch the little redheaded bitch 'Okay maybe that was a little over the top' in favor for the much more mature and familiar one, turned and grabbed the nearest hottie nearly causing the poor guy to trip. She pulled him to her side.

"This is MY date. Nice to meet you Jessica."Faith turned to her 'date' who looked confused and a little on the drunk side.

"Whats his name?" Rays asked in a strangely icy tone.'Aw she does care' Faith smirked.

"My names Tom." Faith smiled up at the man. Smart boy...even a little drunk. He was her height. With sun-bleached hair and tanned skin. Surfer maybe? Oh well who cared. He was doing a nice job of putting that steely look of jealousy in those gorgeous yellow eyes. God her eyes got brighter when she was pissed. Wonder what else makes them that color?

After an awkward pause Raya excused herself and led Jessica onto the dance floor. Faith could do nothing but stand there. Turning to the guy. 'Tom...thats right.'

"Hey you wanna get out of here?" Faith said as she leaned in making sure her breasts rubbed his arm. Smiling like he had won the lottery Faith led him out and into the alley and back towards the house. 

*********

Raya grinds and moves against the smaller woman careful not to make it obvious she was watching Faith lead that arrogant child out of the club. Sighing she accepted that Faith was going to sleep with this man. She wasn't giving up. She was doing this thing Dawn had told her about...'Playing it cool' she was happy to see it had been working earlier when Faith saw her with Jessica. 

She had originally been more in favor of scaring off any men and even the occasional woman that came stumbling in with HER mate but after nearly going mad with blood lust Buffy had taken her aside and explained why that couldn't happen and that she was also running out of excuses as to why Faiths 'dates' clothes and other things went missing and would turn up in scattered holes in her garden. So she and Dawn had sat her down and they had organized a plan. 

She was to imitate Faiths actions which she was starting tonight with Jessica and slowly begin to stop her insistence about her being her mate, even though she was they weren't joined as of yet so she had no grounds to kill her 'competition.'She wanted to at least make them bleed a little bit. But Buffy had placed a firm no on that one. So she settled for burying there clothes and even taking a chunk out of ones tire, something shell never do again because rubber leaves a nasty after-taste and the whiny little fucker had stuck around for an additional two hours. Of course no one but Faith seemed to care about what happened to her 'dates' clothes or the obvious reasons why it was pointless to yell at her in front of her 'dates' because she was after all to the outside world...the family pet...God just thinking about those 'friends' of Faith made Raya want snarl and bare her fangs. 

Buffy and Dawn both swore that this would either get a reaction out of the dark slayer or it wouldn't. Of course it had taken the realization that she was running out of options. The Moon Fever was approaching, and if she didn't mate with Faith by that point. She was remain trapped in this curse forever. It was not bad, she enjoyed both forms. But hated that she had no control over changing during the day and if she chose to change at night she couldn't change back into a human till the next night. She also could not deny that she had fallen in love with the girl. 

********

Faith turned and looked at...Tim?no...Tom? Yes thats it. He was sleeping peacefully. He hadn't been bad. In fact his stamina was impressive given his drunken state. And he had done his job. She had had 'fun' but looking at him. She had to finally admit. It just wasn't what it used to be. 

And she missed Raya...'bet that little redhead has her hands all over her right now.oh well...you snooze you lose. And you don't deserve someone like Raya anyway. Besides you don't even know IF you want Raya like that.' feeling utterly shitty after yet again another mental ramble she closed her eyes and prayed for sleep. Deciding to let Tom stay, she didn't have the energy to kick him out and it would be nice to have someone share her bed.

 

TBC 

Comments?


	6. the date

Raya lay on the couch. Listening to her new 'pack' move around in there usual morning routine. Watching Dawn frantically try to locate the missing shoe that went to the outfit "just perfectly", listening to Buffy argue with a social worker on the telephone. Blocking out the noises and smells coming from Willow and Tara's room as they had morning sex. She lay there patiently waiting. Faith was in no way an early riser. Especially if she let that man stay over. But no sounds came from her room. 

Standing up Raya walked into the kitchen and nudged the back door open with her snout. Times like these made her wish for fingers, but beggars cant be choosers. So instead of putting herself through another morning of watching a man walk out of her house with Faiths scent all over him she went outside and lay in the sun. Praying the annoying prat would leave so she could go inside and have Faith to herself.

*******

Faith rolled over and looked at the man next to her. Well she thought at least hes still cute.

"Hey...wake up." She nudged him with her elbow none to gently. It was getting to be ten in the morning and she had to get to the shop to help Giles with inventory and shipment.

"Mmmph...hey." Tom rolled over and looked at the girl next to him. Shed been fantastic. Of course something told him she knew this. For some reason he liked this about her.  
"So...would you wanna get a coffee with me today?...or sometime this week?" He looked down at her confident shed say yes. He wasnt a bad looking guy and he knew that. It didnt make him arrogant. Hed always been a down to earth guy.

"I dont know about that man. I was lookin for some fun thats all." Faith sat up and rooted around on the floor beside the bed for some pants.

"Im not looking for anything BUT fun. Its just coffee." He climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers and jeans. Reaching for his shirt he broke into a smile when he heard her say "sure why not.What time?"

"What times good for you?"

"How about four-thirty?I have to work today."

"Yea sure...Java Hut okay?It just opened but i hear its good."

"Yea ill meet you there...now not to be a bitch but can you leave? I have to get around."

"Okay, see you later"Finishing with his shoes he stood up and walked out the bedroom and out the door. Halting on the porch when he saw a large...was that a wolf?no it couldn't be. Whatever it was it was a huge dog and it just sat there and stared at him. Well as long as it didnt get near him he was fine. 

*******

Raya watched the boy leave. Relaxing enough that her fur no longer bristled she went to the door and scratched until Buffy opened it.

"Raya i told you to go round back...you okay?" Buffy asked when she noticed the tense set to the wolf. After three months here they had all learned to adjust to Rayas differences, as well as learning to read her body language.

Growling softly she stopped to lick Buffys hand and went upstairs to Faiths room. Stopping to let Dawn stumble past in a whole new outfit, she guessed that she couldnt find that "perfect" shoe...shed be damned if shed ever admit to chewing on it.

"Hey Ray, umm this girl called for you this morning.Jessica i think."Dawn told her without stopping as she and Buffy both headed out the door to start there days.

'Jessica'...the girl was nice. She genuinely liked Raya too. Raya knew because aside from the way the girls pheremones went nuts whenever they were together there was also just the usual 'i like you signs' as Dawn called them. She would call the girl today...well tonight.

Continuing into Faith's room she stopped in the entrance and watched the young woman carefully apply make-up. Personally she thought she was beautiful without it but she had to admit sometimes it highlighted certain attractive qualities on her.

"I gotta go help Giles today. Do you want to come?"Faith turned to look at wolf-Raya. Seeing her 'nod' her head she went back and finished up her make-up.

Turning she followed Raya outside pausing briefly when she heard a shrill "Oh Goddess" coming from the bathroom. Smirking she snuck inside the bathroom and on tip toes as to not alert the witches in the shower. Quickly flushed the toilet and shot outa the bathroom as fast as she could, nearly tripping over Raya in the process.

*******

Giles looked up at the bell. Seeing Raya walk into the store followed by Faith, who was busy glaring at the skin-walker.

"Faith are you alright?" He was almost hesitent to ask and had already pulled off his glasses to clean the non-existent dirt off.

"Yea im great. Its Lassie here thats got the issue. I mean shit Raya your fucking smart. What possessed you to hightail it after some damn cat like a dog? I spent an hour chasing you and fucking thirty minutes getting out of a ticket AND had a helluva time convincing them you arent a wolf."She turned with a huff and went straight into the back training area.

Raya sat stock still. Then turned and looked up to Giles to see if hed start yelling at her also. She had tried to resist. But seeing that damned cat had fired up some of her dormant instincts...signs of the Moon Fever to be sure. 

Seeing no threat from him she went and laid down in her 'spot', an area with an old dog bed laid down between a couple bookcases. As she lay there. She thought of her old mate, Yakumut and there cubs. Trayja and Horus. She had never loved Yakumut the way she loved Faith, and there were times she missed her life with the 'Native Americans' she learned was there title. It was much simpler. She didnt have to hide what she was or who. She had a family and beautiful children. Closing her eyes she thought of her sons. 

They were barely old enough to walk when the attack happened. She had been out with a hunting party. Food had been scarce because of the nearing winter. They were returning when she had smelled the blood.So much blood. Urging the warriors onward they rushed back to the camp to find lodges burned to the ground, bodies of villagers everywhere and no sign of her family. Breaking into a run she ran to where her lodge was. It was collapsed, brushing aside the debree her heart broke when she pulled out the still form of her youngest son. Trayja. He was four winters old. His neck was ripped to shreds. Catching a scent she had never smelt. It smelled of death and darkness. Holding his little body close she fought back the sobs that threaten to break lose. Instead a blinding rage went through her. She knelt to the ground and sniffed until she found her womans scent. Standing she followed it, slowly at first and then faster and faster until the warriors that followed had been forced to stop for breath. Reaching a cave at the base of the Great Mountain. She let her wolf senses take over. Staying low to the ground she crept up to the caves entrance, not knowing what lay in wait for her. At the first sight of more dead tribesman she knew she was close. When a monster walked out of the cave calmly, his face was twisted with bumps and ridges, his eyes were like hers but more...yellow. Fangs jutted out over his lips and were covered in blood.His very presence made her hair stand on end. Snarling she launched herself at the creature catching his throat in her hands she snapped his neck and stalked into the cave. Fighting her way through the wave of vampires and reached the back of the cave that she knew would open into a large room. Standing there she saw some of her tribesman looking at her with the same twisted features. They all seemed to bleed together as she picked up an arrow and slashed and kicked her way through. Not stopping until her arms were covered in blood and ash. 

"Hello Raya." Yakumut...that was her woman!Turning her heart dropped at the sight of the yellow eyes and knarled features. In her arms was her eldest son. He looked at her...no twisted features. The golden eyes so like hers were there, he was fine. No he wasnt fine. His mother.

"Yakumut give me my son."Raya reached out her hands for the boy. Yakumut backed away, a smile she had never seen before covered her normally sweet features.

"He is MY son. Raya-Talsen. All these years my father acted as it the Great Spirit himself sent you to us. But this...these vampyr, they are stronger than you. When i turn Horus he will be a great warrior."Yakumut smiled and smoothed her hand over the boys hair. Raya wanted to rush her and kill the bitch. But she could not. She could smell the fear coming off of Horus in waves. 

"Take me. Leave him be. But you can have me Yakumut. You are right I am not the strongest. I was born a Pharaohs daughter, I was sent here, I have lived here, fought here. I am strong for your people, OUR people but i am not strong enough to watch another one of my children die."She saw realization hit Yakumut.

"Trayja?"Yakumuts brow was knotted, made even more ugly by the Vampire ridges. 

"Hes no more. Where did you go Yakumut. Why did you leave our son? He was a baby. Now you wish to turn our only son still alive into one of these." Raya gestured to the piles of dust all around her.

"DO NOT BLAME THIS ON ME RAYA-TALSEN! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY KILLED US ALL...GREAT PROTECTOR!!!"In her rage Horus broke free and ran toward Raya, Yakumut made a move for him but Raya was faster. Rushing the vampire she threw her into a wall and turned grabbing up the boy and running for the light.'Oh great RA, no.' She knew the sun was rising and the change would come upon her but she kept running...

"Raya...Raya wake up. Ray?"Faith shook the large animal and moved back when Raya woke and snapped at her. Watching the tense wolf calm down. Softly stroking the fur on her neck she waited until the wolf was completely relaxed.

She looked at her. Shed come over to tell Raya she was going to have that coffee with Tom but now looking at her she knew she could not. Whatever that dream had been had scared her. She had never heard Raya whimper before. Not even when they were slaying and she was hurt.  
Pulling out her cell phone she called and cancelled her date. Settling down next to Raya and let hte wolf lay her head on her lap and gently stroked the ears.

'What was it that haunted her so badly?"She thought.

TBC

Comments?


	7. Have a little Faith

A week had passed since Faith had found Raya in the shop with the nightmare. From that point Faith no longer saw Raya as she once had. She watched her more closely. Noticing certain 'changes' in the wolf. Now as she stood at the entrance to the dining room watching Raya as she intently played her SIMS game she knew she loved this woman. 

 

There were still times when Raya's persistence wore her patience thin. But it no longer wore on her like before. She hadn�t asked what the dream had been about and she wasn�t going too unless Raya offered. She had her own demons. So she understood.

 

"Faith?" Raya looked at the tall brunette intently. She had been aware of her surveillance for the last several minutes. 

 

�I was wondering�do�do you want to have some ice cream with me?� Faith knew this was a weak spot for Raya. When Xander had introduced her to the stuff she had dove in with childish enthusiasm.

 

�Yeah of course.� Raya switched the monitor off and stood following the slayer into the kitchen, watching as Faith pulled out a carton and spoons. Taking one she dug out a spoon full and slipped it into her mouth. Groaning as the sweet creamy taste filled her mouth. Looking up she saw Faith standing there looking at her with a look she had only seen once before. Sniffing softly she smelled the musky scent of her arousal. 

 

In that moment she didn�t give a rats ass about the �plan� and she leaned in and kissed Faith. Feeling Faith moan into the kiss and she felt her push her back into the counter. Heat filled her, she felt all the blood in her body drop down to her crotch. Growling softly she sucked on Faiths tongue, harder when she heard the moan it caused. Barely grasping onto control she gripped Faiths hips and lifted her and spun her onto the counter. Immediately Faiths legs wrapped themselves around her hips and she ground into her. Growling louder this time she leaned in biting and licking her neck. Running her hands under Faiths shirt she lifted it up, they both laughed at the way the collar got caught before finally getting it off. Leaning in she nipped and licked the slayers chest. Trying to be gentle she tried to find the clasp to this contraption. 

 

Faith grew impatient at the gentleness, she pulled Raya's mouth to hers and pushed off the counter forcing the wolf to support there weight but when Faith found a sensitive spot on Raya�s neck they dropped to the floor. Straddling the wolfs lap she ground her pussy into the firm muscles of Raya�s stomach. A sound mixed between a moan and a growl forced its way out of Raya�s throat. And she flipped then over and ground her pussy into Faiths, harder and faster until she had to feel her flesh. Feel the wet pussy, God the smell alone was intoxicating. Leaning up she pulled off her shirt, pleased with the way Faiths eyes darkened with lust. Reaching down she tugged and worked Faiths pants off her hips until Faith pushed them off. The scrap of underwear which she had heard referred to as a �thong� was all she wore, and the sight made her heady with need. Leaning down she took one of Faiths nipples into her mouth. Sucking and biting. She grazed her fangs over Faiths breast, going harder when Faith pressed her mouth more firmly, grinding faster. 

�OOH GOD RAY�upstairs NOW� Faith barely got the words out before Raya lifted her weight and rushed them out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Throwing Faith onto the bed she pulled off her own pants before eagerly joining her lover on the bed. She had to have her, taster her, feel her, make her cum. 

 

Biting the nipples until they stood hard and pointed, she licked and nipped her way down the slayers stomach, she felt her own arousal run down her thighs as the scent of Faith got stronger. Kneeling before Faith she pulled the woman�s hips onto her lap and pushed her thighs back revealing the wet pussy. Leaning down she firmly licked from Faiths hole all the way up to her clit. 

 

�OHH SHIT OH GOD�DON�T FUCKING STOP� Faith gyrated her hips faster, trying to catch Raya�s elusive tongue. Arching her back almost to an impossible limit when she felt Raya thrust her tongue into her hot sopping hole. 

 

Raya thrust her tongue in and out of Faith. Moving her hand over to the top of her pussy she rubbed Faiths clit, feeling it spasm and jump as she fucked Faith with her tongue. Feeling the girl start to go faster against her mouth she switched. Sliding three fingers into Faith, she thrust into her hard and fast while sucking on the girls clit until she felt Faith dig her nails into her scalp, arch and scream.

 

Pumping her hand and licking the girls clit until she lay there, motionless with a faraway look in her eyes. Laying beside her she tried not to grind into Faith. Knowing she would need to recover. So she was shocked when Faith rolled her onto her back and began biting and pulling on her nipples with a ferocity that nearly made Raya burst. 

 

�FUCK�fuck me Faith�ooohh GOD fuck me� Raya nearly came when without warning Faith rolled between her legs, spread her lips and placed her clit against Raya�s and began to grind.

Gripping the slayers hips she pulled her into her harder and faster until she came screaming and swearing in ancient Egyptian. 

 

�Fuck that was awesome.� Faith laid her head on Raya�s shoulder, listening to the erratic breathing.

 

�Girl�I hope you have stamina because I am not done with you yet.� Raya said pulling Faith onto her lap. Kissing her with an urgency unlike anything she had ever known Raya gently probed her opening and began working her wetness over to her puckered opening. Pressing softly, she felt Faith moan louder and louder with every insistent push. When she finally felt her ass give way she thrust harder and harder. Especially when Raya started biting onto her neck and grinding her clit. 

 

Suddenly a spectacle of colors flew through her head as she came. When she came down from her high she looked at Raya�s shoulders. The angry red welts, hickeys and into the eyes of one very aroused she-wolf. Smiling like a kid in a candy store Faith stood and turned to Raya. 

�Do you trust me?� Faith knew she did. But wanted to hear it all the same. At the wordless nod she smiled. �Close your eyes and get on your hands and knees.� Faith ordered her. Raya looked torn for a moment. If she did this she gave Faith dominance. She was the Alpha. Not Faith. Ready to deny the request she looked into Faiths eyes. And once again she was a goner. Mutely she turned onto her hands and knees. Closing her eyes. She listened as she heard Faith opened a drawer, pulled something out and listened as she heard something snap and smelt something akin to rubber. She nearly jumped when she felt the bed behind her give way. When the head of the strap-on probed her opening she shrank away.

 

�What is that?� Raya turned and saw something resembling a penis strapped onto Faiths hips. She had never seen one before. She looked into Faiths eyes and saw them nearly black in her desire. Whatever it was. She trusted Faith. Turning around again. She spread her legs more to give Faith better access. Smiling when she heard and smelt Faiths increased arousal. Suddenly her arms gave out when she felt the entire length pushed into her.

 

Whimpering as Faith pumped it in and out of her. The only sounds in the room were the slap of skin, moaning and soft whimpering. Until Faith increased the pace, as Raya forced her hips back harder and harder shoving the part of the dildo that was inside Faith into her, that was when Faith lost it. 

 

�Oh god Ray, yes, yes , oh FUUCK�come on baby. Come on. God your so hot.� Pumping into Raya with all her strength. She lost complete control. Pounding into her she felt sweat drip down her back leaning forward she grasped Raya around the waist hugging her and thrust harder and shorter strokes, neither heard the sheets give way as Raya�s claws extended and shredded them. Neither of them heard or felt the bed board give way and snap, all they felt and heard were eachother and after Faith screamed and Raya babbled on in her native tongue and howled her release they collapsed on top of eachother. 

 

Laughing softly Faith brushed the wolfs hair away, exposing one of her pointed ears. Leaning in she bit it gently.

 

�I�I love you Ray.� Faith kissed a scar on the top of her shoulder. When she didn�t hear a reply she frowned and looked over at the wolf. Smiling when she saw her eyes closed, breathing had slowed��Damn�I made her pass out.� Grinning she reached down and carefully unhooked the harness. Removing the strap-on she set it aside and pulled a blanket over them. 

 

Welcoming sleep she pulled the wolf closer.

 

 

Later that night Buffy carefully closed the door. Slaying had taken longer than expected. Wearily she stretched her shoulders and made her way up the stairs. Stopping mid-flight when she realized she hadn�t seen Raya anywhere. Maybe Faith would know.

 

Walking to the door of the brunettes room she knocked softly. 

 

�Faith?� Buffy waited tiredly. Knocking harder �Faith?� 

 

�WHAT?...mmhmm oh god.� Buffy couldn�t be sure but she must have another �friend� in there with her.

 

�Have you seen Raya?...FAITH� Buffy jumped back when the door was pulled open and Raya stood in all her glory. Hair slicked from sweat. Hickeys and bite marks dotting her chest and stomach. 

 

�Yes Buffy?� Raya asked patiently. Buffy had never seen her like this and as much as she loved her friend she hoped she never would again.

 

�Never mind. Goodnight.� Turning she walked down the hall to her room.

 

 

�Where were we?� Raya knelt between the brunettes legs. Putting her calves onto her shoulders again she thrust the toy into her mate. Thrusting it in and out as fast as she could she wasn�t disappointed when Faith clawed at her arms and arched her back. 

 

�Ohh GOD baby�we got two more hours�oh god YES� Faiths eyes popped open as yet another orgasm rocked through her body.

 

TBC

 

Comments?


	8. The morning after

Raya stirred feeling the sun shining through the window. She could feel Faith behind her. Sitting up she looked around the room. Taken aback when she realized it was daytime and�she was seeing in color? As a wolf she could see in nothing but black and white�looking down a smile broke out across her face at seeing her hand. Not a paw but I hand in the morning sun. Smiling she turned to see Faith watching her with sleepy eyes. A soft smile covered her features when she reached up and brushed a bit of Raya's hair out of her face.

 

�Good morning Ray�you look beautiful.� Faith had woken up not long before Raya and after initial shock had worn off she had just laid there studying the tall woman. Shed studied the scars that wrapped themselves around her back. The Egyptian style tattoos�the adorable way her ears would shift around at the smallest sounds.

 

�You did it�you accepted me.� Raya had never felt this loved. In that moment she was happier than she had ever been in her life. 

 

Smiling at her Faith leaned in and kissed her, rolling her onto her back and ground her hips into Raya.

 

 

**

 

�Good God they�re at it again.� Dawn buried her face in her hands. �I mean seriously I'm as happy as anyone that they worked things out but did they have to do it all night and that fucking loud? I have a damn test today.�

 

�So�whose the guy. WAIT isn�t Raya a wolf during the day??� Xander asked and immediately cringed at the sharp glares from Willow and Tara.

 

That�s not cool Xan; maybe she got Faith to accept her? I mean there was plenty of praise goin around last night so maybe?� As everyone at the table became intent on the food in front of them Willow decided to change the subject. �Anyways�I found this thing on Skin-Walkers its called Moon Fever�� I can�t figure a lot of whatever it�s saying out but I think we should talk to Raya bout it when they get down here.� 

 

�Morning guys� Faith said as she rounded the entrance of the dining room followed closely by Raya, everyone broke into smiles when they saw her for the first time in human form in daylight.

 

�Hey guys�long night?� Dawn asked staring boldly at Faith and Raya. Raya blushed while Faith just smiled.

 

�Naw slept like a baby.� Faith sat down and Raya sat next to her, neither girl seemed aware that there were other people on the room as they sat there eating and smiling shyly at one another.

 

Finally unable to stand it any longer Anya opened her mouth. �So are you guys married now or what?� She sat waiting �Because you can�t get married or �mated� or whatever before Xander and I do. It�s just not cool.�

 

Faith choked on her drink at the �M� word. Casting a sidelong glance at Raya she saw the wolf staring intently at her plate. She knew Raya would do whatever she wanted but at that moment she knew she wanted to spend her life with Raya, life was short�may as well get a jump on things. Smiling she leaned in and kissed Raya�s cheek softly.

 

�Yes were mated.� Faith took another bite out of her eggs. Pleased when Raya smiled softly and took another drink of her coffee.

 

�So have you told her?� Anya asked. Raya narrowed her eyes at her old friend. She loved the woman and back before her latest Rip Van Winkle stint they had had a lot of fun tormenting humans. But she would never go against Anya, the woman was good, and what she had done for Raya would never be forgotten. Sighing she shook her head �No�. 

 

Grimacing at the look she got from Faith that clearly said she would be getting a talking �too later. 

 

Anya narrowed her eyes and broke into a language that no one at the table but Raya understood. Momentarily stunned that the ex-demon remembered the Egyptian she had taught her nearly six-hundred years ago.

 

�You have to tell her Raya.� 

 

�I will Anyanka; we just got together last night. What do you think I was going to tell her while I was�you know? Besides I don�t see you telling Xander all about your demon days.�

 

�My demon days don�t involve a child Raya, they don�t involve Moon Fever which by the way Willows going to talk to you about. Raya if anyone would understand about Horus, Faith would.�

 

�When did you get so understanding?�

 

�Oh this isn�t normal. I�ve just known you a long time. Besides you deserve to be happy and the only way that�s going to happen is if you�re honest with her.� With that Anya switched back to English and looked around the table at the confused faces. 

 

�What? Cant have a conversation with my friend without you all getting weird.� Anya turned to Xander and kissed him softly on the cheek. Standing she took her plate into the kitchen.

 

Raya turned to look at Faith who was studying her with intensity, trying to decide if she knew the wolf at all. 

 

*Later that day* 

 

Raya leaned back against the head board, her arms around Faith as they both were lost in thought. Idly wondering how she was going to explain to Buffy that the bed was broken from last nights activities. Her thoughts were interrupted when Faith turned to her.

 

�Raya what aren�t you telling me?� Faith looked up into the face that she had come to love.

 

�I�m afraid if I tell you, you won�t want me anymore.� Raya hadn�t the slightest clue where that snippet of honesty had come from.

 

�There�s not much chance of that happening. We both have pasts Ray; I�m only asking for what you�re okay with telling me.� Faith leaned into her arms. Savoring the scent of sandalwood and roses, and something uniquely Raya. 

 

�Do you remember when I said id woken once before, after I was cast out of Egypt?� At Faiths nod she continued. �I don�t know how or why I woke up. But it was here in Sunnydale. Only before Sunnydale WAS Sunnydale. I�m guessing about one hundred years before the English came to this land. I was taken in by a tribe. They assumed because of my ability to change into a wolf that I was a holy guardian sent to protect t hem.

 

I did for nearly twelve years. In that time. I took a mate. The Chiefs daughter, Yakumut. While we were together we had two sons. Horus and Trayja.� Feeling a wave of sadness at the memory of her sons. �Life was good. Then one night, about two years after we had come in contact with the Spaniards I was out hunting with the other men.

 

On our way back home I sensed something wasn�t right. Turns out I was right. Vampires had invaded the village. Only I didn�t know that was what they were. They killed nearly everyone. Stealing away some of the children and women. I found my youngest dead in my lodge. I followed Yakumut's scent to a cave where I found her and my son�she had been turned. Horus hadn�t. So I killed them all. Yakima wouldn�t give him to me. She blamed me for the death of our people. I managed to get Horus and we ran. I didn�t go back to the village. Afraid that she would follow me. It was daylight so I was in my wolf form. I did not know she couldn�t follow me. I ran with Horus for days. Until I think after nine days I found Anyanka. Or she found me. I do not know which. She was there with some other demons. And we traveled with them for many days. Until I convinced her to take Horus away. Somewhere safe. Once she did what I asked, I left. I returned to the village and tried to convince the survivors to fight. But they to blamed me. So instead I returned to the tomb where I was found and slept. Next thing I know I�m climbing through wreckage and I see you.� Raya turned and looked down at Faith. When Faith turned and looked up at her with so much anger in her eyes Raya forced herself not to shrink away.

 

�It wasn�t your fault. It wasn�t up to you to protect them; you are not to blame for what happened�I�m sorry about your sons�and�Yaku...mut?� Raya nodded and smiled. 

 

Leaning down she kissed Faith and rolled over so she was on top of Faith. Tenderly kissing the slayer she bit Faiths bottom lip softly, moving down her neck and gently bit and sucked the smooth expanse of flesh, smiling when she felt Faith press her hips into hers and moan softly. 

 

�Oh god Ray, you better finish what you start� Faith ran her hands under Raya�s pants and cupped her ass and grinded against her. Horny as hell when she heard Raya growl softly she hurriedly work the pants down her legs and reached down and cupped Raya�s pussy, moaning when she felt how wet the wolf already was. Spreading her fingers into a �V� she rubbed Raya�s clit between them, holding onto the woman when she began to shake and grind against her hand. Deciding she needed to taste her she urged the wolf up her body until she was straddling Faiths head. Looking down at her mate confused for a second she nearly howled out her delight when Faith speared her tongue into Raya, thrusting it in and out, moving with the woman when she began eagerly grinding down. Tossing her head back Raya�s mouth opened in a silent scream as her body shook her release.

 

Smirking, Faith looked up with hooded eyes when Raya looked down at her, another surge of lust filled her when Raya suddenly moved off her and pulled faith onto her lap, thrusting first two fingers, then three into Faiths hot tight pussy, thrusting faster and harder and Faith rode her hand, Faith grasped the head board and jerked, crying out when Raya�s fingers hit that spot inside her again and again. Suddenly it became too much and she claimed Raya�s lips in a hot searing kiss, clawing at her back as she went over the edge. 

 

�You know�I think were going to have to buy Buffy a new bed.� Faith said against Raya�s neck as she looked at the cracked headboard. Feeling Raya laugh softly as she nodded. They lay down and sleep found them quickly.

 

 

Looking up at the window, which had the wolf and slayer inside. He carefully kept himself in the shadows. Studying the house. It had taken him a long time to track down the skin-walker when he had heard of her wakening. Now that he had found her he did not know what to do. He had waited for this moment for nearly all his life. 

 

TBC

 

Comments?


End file.
